warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Applefur (TNP)
Applefur is a mottled brown she-cat. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Dawn :Applekit first appears in ''Dawn as a young kit. It is revealed that she, Marshkit, and Toadkit, are Tallpoppy's kits. :When she is first seen, Applekit is fleeing from the ShadowClan camp (for it was being destroyed by Twolegs) with her mother and siblings, Toadkit and Marshkit. Later, during the Great Journey, Applekit and her brothers make friends with Birchkit, a ThunderClan kit. Her mother, Tallpoppy, also seems to be getting along well with Ferncloud, Birchkit's mother. ''Starlight :When the Clans find new territory, Tallpoppy helps to guide her kits down the steep slope to come up beside the lake. Cloudtail and Brightheart dart forward and each grab up a kit in their jaws. :Later, Applekit and her brothers are seen play-fighting with Birchkit. After the day wears on, Ferncloud tells her son to get ready for bed, for they were going to visit the hollow tomorrow. Birchkit asks his mother if Applekit and her brothers could come along, but Tallpoppy explains that they belonged to a different Clan. Birchkit whines that it's unfair, and all four kits cluster together, claiming that they would never split up. Ferncloud tells Birchkit not to be silly, and that he'd see them at Gatherings when he was an apprentice. When the kits are forced to split up, Applekit darts forward and touches noses with the young ThunderClan kit while their mothers looked sadly at one another. In the Power of Three Series Outcast :When reminded of the mountains, Birchfall proclaims that he wanted to go back, since The Great Journey had been so much fun. He reminds his Clanmates that he had had three good friends: Applekit, Marshkit, and Toadkit. But Berrynose reminds him that he can no longer be friends with the ShadowClan cats, and Birchfall remains silent. :Later, when the journeying cats are in the mountains, Brambleclaw skirts a huge clump of bracken, and comments that Applekit had fallen here, and had been picked up by Ferncloud. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Applefur is seen in the ShadowClan camp when some of the warriors are discussing ways to improve their battle tactics against ThunderClan. She suggests that they look up so they can move out of the way before the ThunderClan warriors can jump down on them. :Later, she is seen on a border patrol with Smokefoot when they find Tigerheart, Ivypaw, and Dovepaw at the border. Applefur and Smokefoot challenge Ivypaw as to why she was out "hunting" at that strange time. The three ShadowClan warriors take Ivypaw back to their camp. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Birchpaw speaks about his excitement in seeing Applekit, Marshkit, and Toadkit at his first Gathering. He wants to tell them that the thrush he had nearly caught had actually been an eagle. He is sure that they would be impressed. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Tallpoppy:Revealed in Starlight, page 109 Brothers: :Marshkit:Revealed in Starlight, page 109 Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Toadfoot:Revealed in Starlight, page 109 Tree Trivia *In an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky admitted that she had forgotten about Applefur until the most release of The Fourth Apprentice, in which she is now listed in the allegiances as a warrior. *Applefur is mistaken as a tom in Night Whispers Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters